


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Series: The Trials of Love [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: “can you please do an imagine where you’re married to prince adam from beauty and the beast?”





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

You looked out nervously over the ballroom filled with people, nearly jumping out of your skin when a hand landed on your arm. You glanced aside to find Adam looking at you, smiling slightly, and you blew out a harsh breath.

“You look a little on edge,” he whispered to you. He slid his hand down to take hold of yours, squeezing lightly. The two of you were seated in two extravagantly large chairs, nearly thrones, at the head of the ballroom, waiting for the festivities to begin in earnest so you could try to blend in, and maybe everyone would stop looking at you.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you whispered back. “I only got married twenty minutes ago, to a  _ king,  _ so now I’m a wife  _ and _ a queen consort and-”

“Whoah,” he interrupted, squeezing your hand again before bringing it up to his mouth. He kissed the back of it and looked up at you over your joined fingers. “First of all, none of that ‘queen consort’ nonsense. You’re the Queen.  _ My  _ Queen. End of story.”

“But-”

“Nope,” he cut you off. “None of it.” He pointed to himself. “King.” He pointed to you. “Queen. That’s it. And I just got married, as well, I’ll have you know. I just became a husband. How bizarre, when six months ago I was a monster.”

“Not a monster,” you corrected. “Just… a bit hairier than usual.”

“I had fangs,” he reminded you, grinning. He kissed the back of your hand again before he gave your hand back. “Thank you, again, by the way.”

Only six months prior, as he had said, you had confessed your love for him as he lay dying beside his rose, only to have him turn back into a man before your eyes. It had been a lot to take in, even moreso when he had proposed to you only an hour later.

“Anytime,” you whispered back. You turned back to the crowd, feeling the weight not only of the crown now resting on your head, but of all the eyes on you at once, as your subjects pretended not to stare. They mingled, eating food off of tiny plates, and you longed to steal just one little pastry.

As if summoned by your thoughts, Plumette appeared at your side. Now your lady-in-waiting and one of your closest friends, she also seemed to have the ability to read your mind. She handed you a tiny plate.

“For you, Your Highness,” she said, dipping her head a bit, grinning. Lumiere had appeared by Adam to give him his own plate of food, so Plumette took advantage of the distraction to lean in close to you. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” you confessed. She squeezed your shoulder and ducked in to kiss your cheek. “What if I make a fool of myself?”

“Oh, mademoiselle, no,” Plumette admonished. “You could never. And if you did, who would say anything? You’re their Queen,” she said with a grin. Adam leaned over.

“What did I tell you?” he added, startling you into nearly dropping your plate. Plumette swatted at him; you heard a couple of people in the crowd mutter as they watched it happen.

“If she gets  _ one stain  _ on her dress, she’ll be ruling alone,” Plumette threatened. Adam laughed.

“I would take her seriously,” Lumiere warned. Plumette beamed at him.

“Oh, I do,” Adam said, leaning back into his own seat. “If we don’t laugh, Lumiere, we’ll cry.”

“We’ll leave you to your business, then,” Plumette said, ushering Lumiere away. “The first dance is to begin soon. You let us know if you need anything else before then.”

“Take my place,” you whispered desperately. Plumette just kissed your cheek again before vanishing into the crowd. You could see your father mingling with Mrs. Potts by the table of food as Madame Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza prepared by the piano for their first song. You turned to Adam, your pulse ratcheting up rapidly, and he patted your hand.

“We’ve practiced this dance countless times,” he reminded you.

“Not  _ in front of people,”  _ you hissed. He set his empty plate aside and took yours from you. You stole the last pastry off of it before it could get too far away from you.

“Look, (Y/N),” he said softly, as you took a bite of your pastry. “I love you. You could go out there and ruin the whole dance and that wouldn’t be any less true. And, remember, what Plumette said is true. You’re Queen now. Messing up the dance probably means you’ll have created a new dance for them. You have nothing to fear,” he said, thumbing away a bit of powdered sugar from your lips. “Not while you’re with me.”

You swallowed and nodded, still frightened, but feeling slightly more confident as the music began and Adam stood, taking your hand in his and guiding you, gracefully, to your feet. Your white gown swirled around you, a magnificent dress that fit tightly against your abdomen until it reached your waist, where it swelled out like a bell down to the ground. It had lace all around, with lace sleeves stretching down to your wrists, and gold details on the curves of the satin. Adam was dressed in his full kingly get-up, all dark blues and gold and sashes and pins. He looked incredible; you only hoped you looked half as good at his side.

He placed your hand in the crook of his arm and led you out to the middle of the ballroom, while your guests all remained along the walls, watching you intently. He settled squarely in the middle of the dance floor, placing one hand on your waist, the other up in the air, your hand in his. Your other hand rested on his shoulder, and you took a deep breath.

“Are you ready, my Queen?” he asked under his breath. You smiled.

“As I’ll ever be,” you replied, just as softly. The music started just as Adam started to move, the two of you dancing in perfect synchronization. He was right; once you started moving, you fell right into step, having practiced it so many times that it came like second nature once you had gotten started. You barely even noticed the crowd after a bit, fully focused on Adam as you danced.

“See?” Adam said, grinning away like he was born to dance. In a way, he had been, you supposed. “It’s not so bad after all.”

“Not with you,” you allowed. He spun you out, then back in, your dress swirling around you like a magnificent cloud, like a twister, beautiful and formidable. He held you closer when you came back in, your chests brushing together.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured. “Beautiful doesn’t even quite cut it. You look indescribable.”

“Look who’s talking,” you said, and he growled, grinning. You rested your head against his chest, briefly, before falling back into the step and rhythm of the dance. It wasn’t much longer before the dance was over, the music swelling and then falling to a close. He held you tight as the last piano keys fell away, and then the room was filled with polite applause.

“You didn’t mess up,” he reminded you. “Not even once.”

“Thanks to you,” you said, remembering once or twice where you nearly tripped and he had kept you upright.

“That’s what I’m here for,” he said, escorting you back to the thrones to sit while another song started, so the two of you could catch your breath. “To balance you out. And you do the same for me.”

You turned and smiled at him. He reached out and brushed a hand over your cheek, tracing down to a loose curl of (y/h/c) hair that fell against your bare clavicle.

“Thank you,” he said, softly. You smiled.

“For what?” you asked.

“Marrying me,” he replied. He leaned in and kissed you, softly. “Hopefully you don’t ever live to regret it.”

“I don’t think I ever could,” you replied. You kissed him back again. “Now, my King, how about another pastry?”

He laughed. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
